1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to energy conservation apparatus for converting a vaporizable liquid into its vapor form and passing it into the fuel intake side of the carburetor for improving fuel utilization in internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known generally to supply water vapor or steam into the carburetor of an internal combustion engine for gaining several advantages. The introduction of steam into an engine combustion chamber promotes better combustion and utilization of the fuel. One such apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. of Yasuda 4,078,527 of Mar. 14, 1978. In this patent the increase and decrease of the suction or negative pressure due to the working of the pistons is applied to a flow-regulating valve movable according to the strength of the negative pressure and operates the valve by such negative pressure so that the jetted quantity of steam is correlated to the supplied quantity of fuel.
Other examples of apparatus for converting water into steam or vapor for use in internal combustion engines are found in Giardini U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,630 of June 7, 1977; Ramiro de la Rosa U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,078 of Nov. 22, 1977; and Lohberg U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,063 of Oct. 10, 1978. These examples are directed to complicated systems for controlling the amount of steam generated for admixture with the fuel-air mixture. The disclosure of Short et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,364 of Jan. 5, 1971 applies the heat generated in the vehicle automatic transmission to the heating of water for use in internal combustion engines.